NnoiUlqui Drabbles
by Ulquiorrafangirl
Summary: A series of drabbles on the NnoiUlqui pairing. Rating may go up! Reads appreciated even though I get that it's not a popular pairing!
1. Do you Love me?

**Drabble 1- Do you love me?**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

**Boy x boy, yaoi, don't like don't read. Nnoitra X Ulquiorra for Klair-san! I know it's not a popular pairing, but here it is anywho! This is just gonna be a series of drabbles about it. **

Ulquiorra sighed, and dumper his black school bag on the sofa of his boyfriend's house. You might wonder why a high school student was living with a twenty year old instead of his parents, but in truth, Nnoitra was all Ulquiorra had left. His father, Aizen, had left when he was only fourteen. He tried to stay in the house, but he couldn't pay the rent. Luckily, Nnoitra Jiruga had picked him up, and taken him back to his place with the promise of a better life.

So here he was. And it WAS a better life, it really was. Ulquiorra loved Nnoitra, more than anything. Only... Well, Ulquiorra just didn't know whether Nnoitra even loved him back. Sighing, Ulquiorra collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Hey baby..."

Ulquiorra glanced up quickly. Nnoitra was leaning over him, leering.

"Uhhh...Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra bent down and trailed his tongue along Ulquiorra's cheek, over the green tear track on the right side of his face.

"Ahhh!" Ulquiorra moaned, shifting in his seat.

"Oi you!" Nnoitra wrapped his arms around the dark-haired man, stopping him from getting any further. "And where do you think YOU are going?"

Seeing that Ulquiorra was half off the chair, Nnoitra took the opportunity to slide on to it and pull the smaller man on to his lap. Ulquiorra squealed, making Jiruga chuckle. He did love it when his little Quiqui made those adorable noises for him.

"Nnoitra, lemme go!"

"Why would I wanna do that babe?"

Nnoitra wrapped his arms tightly ran around Ulquiorra, pulling him very close, so that he could bury his face in his boyfriend's pale neck, to nibble gently at the skin. The teenager stopped struggling. Nnoitra had never been this gentle with him before.

"Uhhh, Nnoitra?"

"Mmmm?"

Carefully, Nnoitra kissed down his uke's neck, and then, after nosing through the open collar of his shirt, along his shoulders. All the while, his arms held Ulquiorra tightly, in a way he'd never done before.

"Is something wrong baby?" he whispered, "Have I done something to make you mad lately?"

Ulquiorra shook his head slightly, and shut his eyes. If Nnoitra knew about his fears then maybe he wouldn't let him stay. And Ulquiorra needed to be near him, even if he didn't really love him back. He would do anything for it.

Nnoitra chuckled again, interrupting the green-eyed man's thoughts.

"Babe, it doesn't take a genius to see something IS wrong, so spill it or I can't help you."

Ulquiorra shook his head again. Nnoitra groaned.

"Look, Ulquiorra, I know you're independent and you can take care of yourself, but I'm here to make sure you're okay, happy, and to support you and care for you. But I can't do that if you're gonna push me away like this. It hurts when you do that to me babe."

Schiffer was stunned. He never knew that by trying to protect himself he could be causing so much pain to this other man.

"I just.."

Nnoitra waited patiently, breathing softly on to his neck.

"I just thought you didn't love me, that you were just, I don't know, attracted to me by lust."

Never mind chuckling, Nnoitra was laughing his head off at that one. Wiping his eyes on Ulquiorra's back he replied:

"Babe, I love you more than everyone in this damn universe put together. So you can just forget that idea right now!"

And with that, he spun Ulquiorra around to straddle him, and kissed him passionately, pressing their lips together and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Ulquiorra clutched at Nnoitra's shoulders, while Nnoitra pulled Ulquiorra closer. They stayed like that for what felt like years, until they finally broke apart.

"I love you too Nnoitra."


	2. Marriage

NnoiUlqui Drabbles- Part 2- Marriage

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Yeah, part two of my drabble series, I'm so sorry it took me so long to type this up, I've been really busy lately. But here it is! Please review! 8D**

"I'm NOT going through with this!"

Szayel sighed and attempted to tie the laces at the back of the dress. Ulquiorra really was being difficult.

"If you'd just hold still!" he protested.

Honestly, he'd spent months making this! At least Ulquiorra could show some gratitude that he hadn't let Nnoitra get at it. Because then there'd probably be a LOT less fabric on the wedding dress!

Yes Ulquiorra was getting married.

To Nnoitra.

Go on, laugh it up.

ANYWAY!

"There!"

Szayel stepped back to admire his work. Ulquiorra's cheeks were a little flushed and his raven hair was a bit of a mess, but he looked better like that. The white dress was sleeveless, with an emerald green silk rose on the white sash around his middle. He wore long white gloves up to his elbows, and the dress trailed across the carpeted floor.

Szayel gave a low whistle.

"A job well done I think!"

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to object, but the pink-haired man threw a bouquet of flowers at him and began searching for the hairpiece. It was lying on the back of the sofa; another emerald rose. Shyly, the pale bride attached it into his hair.

"A vision of loveliness my dear."

"Shaddap Szayel!" muttered Ulquiorra, colouring.

"Don't worry! The bride is always late!"

Nnoitra shoved two fingers up at his best man, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, but he just laughed. Then, he put on a more serious expression.

"Look, he'll be here. Just be patient."

Nnoitra sighed and went back to pacing. Grimmjow collapsed in a chair. Honestly, if Jiruga kept this up, people might start to think he CARED! It was quite sweet really. The man who would sleep with about 5 girls in a week, who vowed he could never be tied don and whose longest relationship- pre-Ulquiorra- was about a night had finally found someone je wanted to spend his whole life with, someone he loved. Of course, Nnoitra would never admit that! To be honest, Grimmjow was a little jealous. The man he'd always wanted never seemed to even notice him.

"He's here!"

A short, dark-haired girl popped her head round the door. Grimmjow smothered a giggle; he'd never seen anyone look so relieved.

"C'mon buddy!"

Nnoitra's mouth dropped open. Was he dead? Had he gone to heaven? Was he dreaming? Or was there really an angel walking down the aisle to meet him? He turned to the bluenette, only to find him gaping too. That made the onyx-eyed man feel a little smug really. That angel was Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra belonged to HIM!

Ulquiorra stopped next to him.

"Nnoitra?" he murmured.

Nnoitra looked down, grinning all over his face.

"Hey, Ulqui-baby?"

"Yeah?"

"You look HAWT!"


	3. Have I turned you gay yet?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Part 3 of my drabble series! Once again, yaoi, boyxboy, yadda yadda, don't like don't read, okey dokey? **

"Ulqui...?"

Ulquiorra looked up. His dark-haired companion was leaning on his elbow staring at him. It was kind of off-putting when he was trying to work.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gay?"

Ulquiorra was taken aback by that one. Most people, if asked a question like that, would have probably retorted in the negative straight off. However, Ulquiorra paused. It wasn't really something he'd ever sat down and thought about. He'd never really been attracted to anyone. Well, he might've been, it just wasn't something he really noticed. There was one person who could make his heart beat faster with his presence, but maybe that was just the normal reaction to people you cared about? After all, Ulquiorra didn't really feel much for anybody else.

"I don't know." he replied.

Nnoitra grinned, menacingly.

"Well," he leered at Ulquiorra, "Wanna find out?"

Ulquiorra furrowed his brow. He wasn't quite sure what his friend was talking about. Did he mean that they-

His thoughts were suddenly cut off by Nnoitra's lips pressing hard on his. The sensation was entirely foreign, and, startled, Ulquiorra fell backwards off the chair, meaning Nnoitra lay on top of him, ravaging his delicate lips.

Nnoitra had wanted this for so long. He could feel the younger man responding to it, in a timid unsure way, a complete contrast with Nnoitra's desperate one. He slid his tongue through the parting in Ulquiorra's lips and explored his mouth. The thrill rushed through his body. He'd been close to the man he'd wanted nearly all his life, but had never been able to do this before now. It was amazing. Like nothing he'd ever done before. I mean, he'd kissed other guys, but they had never been like this; after all they were just to try and get him over the man he could never have. Who he now had. The adrenaline pumping through his blood began to guide his hands, up Ulquiorra's shirt and sliding carefully over his slightly toned body. That skin. How long had he fantasised about it?

Nnoitra could stand it no longer. He pulled away, and tore of the shirt, ripping the buttons and exposing Ulquiorra's chest.

"Nnoitra?" Ulquiorra whispered.

The taller man chuckled. Dropping his face to Ulquiorra's body, he began to kiss along his uke's skin. God, it felt good to say that. HIS uke. Finally. After all these years, finally HIS uke. Ulquiorra tasted great. He wanted more. Poking his tongue out, he began to lick at his chest, tracing that gothic tattoo on his chest. Nnoitra was there when he'd got that. In fact, it had been Nnoitra who suggested it. Believe it or not, he couldn't think of a better way to see Ulquiorra topless on his birthday. Trust me, it was the best birthday present he'd ever received.

After a few minutes of licking, nibbling and kissing, when Ulquiorra had a dozen bruises from Nnoitra's enthusiastic love bites, the seme lay his head on his uke's half-naked body. Ulquiorra was panting a little, and his adorable face had gone a light pink shade.

"So..." murmured Nnoitra, running his fingers across Ulquiorra's stomach, "Have I turned you gay yet?"

"You're gonna have to do better than that."

Nnoitra grinned again.

"Oho, is that a challenge, Ulqui-babe?!"

The green-eyed man reddened. The prospect of more was driving him wild. He didn't want Nnoitra to leave it at this!

"Well, then!" whispered Nnoitra, "I'd better get on with it!"

His hand slipped to Ulquiorra's belt.

**AN. Teehee! I dunno, I would continue but I'm worried that you guys don't want lemon? If you want it, please leave a comment, and the next chapter will be a continuation! Thanks!**


	4. Have I Turned You Gay Yet Part 2

NnoiUlqui- Have I Turned you Gay Yet? - Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!! **

**So this is part two cos people said they wanted lemon, so notice how I put up the rating! I hopes you enjoy it, for some reason I've written a lot of lemon, but I've never actually uploaded it, I'm not too great at it! XD But here goes! And sorry it took so long, I had lots to finish on top of it! .**

"Nnoitra! What're you-"

"Shut it babe." Nnoitra grunted, pulling of the belt entirely.

His hands then slid to the buttons of that shirt. How he'd longed to be able to do this. He couldn't wait long enough to undo them, he merely ripped the shirt clean off, so he could feast on the pale, slightly toned skin that lay beneath it. Dipping his head to his chest, the older man let his tongue glide over taught skin. Ulquiorra tasted as good as he looked, and believe me, he looked bloody gorgeous.

"Aahhh!" gasped Ulquiorra, arching his back.

Nnoitra smirked. So his little uke was enjoying this? He'd always guessed he liked him, only the emerald-eyed student had always insisted he was straight. Yeah right.

Nnoitra slid his hands down, to where Ulquiorra's jeans started. His practiced hands undid the button and flies in no time at all, and he was already heaving them off.

Ulquiorra reddened. Never before had anyone done anything like this. And he didn't want to admit to Nnoitra that this would be his first time. He felt his seme's gaze all over his body, and realised he must have pulled off his boxers with his trousers. He coloured more.

"Guess, by the look on your face, this must be the first time someone's seen you naked?" Nnoitra whispered sensuously.

"Sh-shut up!"

Nnoitra chuckled lecherously.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be gentle."

"You will?"

"Maybe."

Ulquiorra bit his lip. He wasn't even sure if he was ready. But Nnoitra hadn't given him time to think. His mouth was over the raven-haired man's length in an instant. He took him into his mouth whole, enjoying the taste of the precum that leaked into his mouth. Slowly, he began to suck.

"NNOITRA!" gasped Ulquiorra.

He wants me so bad, thought Nnoitra, loving his Ulqui-babe's screams. Then, he began to nibble, very softly at first, but harder as he felt Ulquiorra grow harder and harder in his mouth.

"N-N-Nnoitra! I'm g-gonna c-come!"

Nnoitra merely grunted in response. Ulquiorra filled his mouth, and Nnoitra swallowed the hot fluid straight.

"Now..." murmured Nnoitra, moving up Ulquiorra's body, "Roll over."

Ulquiorra did as he was told.

Nnoitra quickly grabbed a bottle of lubricant and used it. Yes, he was a sex fiend, but that didn't mean he wanted to hurt his little uke. Carefully, he slipped a finger into Ulquiorra's opening, teasing it open. Then another. And another. And another until he had four fingers holing Ulquiorra open. He'd never heard Ulquiorra be so loud.

Without warning, Nnoitra plunged himself into Ulquiorra. He pulled his head up and screamed. Nnoitra, not wanting his Ulqui-babe in too much pain, began to dust his shoulders with tiny kisses to pacify him.

"I'm gonna move now babe."

Ulquiorra nodded.

Nnoitra began to thrust into him, hard and fast, hitting the right spot every time and making the smaller man cry out in pleasure.

They both came at the same time, Nnoitra straight into Ulquiorra. They collapsed, panting. They lay like that for a while until Nnoitra reluctantly pulled out of Ulquiorra.

"So babe," he whispered into the younger man's ear, "Have I turned you gay yet?"


	5. Balloons

NnoiUlqui Drabbles- Part 5- Balloons

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Okay, the next part. It's a little different to the others, 'cause it's set when they were children. Nnoitra POV. The prompt was from a friend, Geo-chan, who said she wanted to read a balloon fic. **

He always came to school with that indifferent expression. And he'd never answer any questions. He never even spoke to the people in his CLASS. And the clothes he wore were always ripped and ill-fitting. His hair was always a mess, his face was always bruised, his knees were always grazed and he always sat on his own.

So everyone picked on him. Me too, I mean. It was mostly me. And Grimmjow. But he never cried. If he'd cried we would have left him alone. But he just looked at us and called us trash with that stupid face that showed how much better he thought he was. Nothing we could do would ever get to him. And that made us mad, so we hurt him more.

But, though I did it, I didn't really want to. I didn't like to see his curled up on the ground with blood coming out his mouth. I didn't like to see him in a headlock while we called him names and threw his books in the river. I didn't like to see that disappointed look in his eyes every time he went to get his coat from his peg and found it soaking wet. It's not what I wanted. But I liked my friends: Grimmjow, Szayel, Yammy, Stark, Halibel, Ichigo etc. And I knew very well that if I didn't play tricks on him I couldn't be accepted into the group. So I grinned and narrowed my eyes and laughed at the right times and played my part as well as I could.

It hurt.

It was one day, when I was walking home, that I realised why he was always bruised even when we hadn't hurt him. I walked the same way home as he did, but I'd been kept back by Mr Urahara for picking on the kid. I stopped outside his house when I heard the screams. They'd left the curtains open, but only a little, so I had to climb over their fence and peer through the crack. There were two men. One was tall, with wavy brown hair and was calmly sipping tea. The other was silver-haired and his face was covered in a sadistic smile.

I can't unsee what I saw that day.

That man, with the silver hair and the foxy face, was on top of Ulquiorra, pounding into him. Raping him.

I can't unsee it. It haunts my nightmares still. And I also remember all the shit we put him through.

So when I saw him, the next day, I stopped. To watch him. He was over by the park gates, looking up at the balloon man. Solemnly, I wandered over to him and put my hand on his should. He jumped, then winced. Which made me wince.

"Hey Schiffer," I muttered gruffly, "Watcha looking at?"

Ulquiorra pointed over at the brightly coloured balloons.

"Those." he whispered.

Has the id never seen balloons before? Judging by the curiousity on his face, I was guessing not. Sighing, I hurried over to the balloon man and bought one. Green. Like Ulquiorra's eyes. I brought it back to him, not missing the wonder in his eyes.

"There." I said, presenting it to him, "Happy?"


End file.
